Spider for life
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Peter finds both friendship and love as his life to be come the ultimate Spiderman goes through twists and turns. Only he didn't expect things in his life to change so fast.


**Authors Note;**

**Jester coughs a few times as he sets at his desk with Spike resting on his lap. **

**Jester; Ok one of my friends forced my hand and another is slowly becoming angry that I can't give him his fanfic. This is my own spin on Ultimate Spiderman just to let people know I am going completely off the radar on this one. Also there may be slight lemons in this fic. Plus there will be a lot time skips so here you go.**

It was a calm day on the Shield helicarrier as Director Fury watched as Alex a.k.a Nova shoot several Shield drones. "Heeeya", was the lone shout heard as Nova threw one drone to be smashed by the glowing fist of Danny better known as Iron Fist. Standing to the side in a waiting area was Luke also known as Power man. All these young males were heroes of Shield training program.

Standing next to the Director in the observation booth was Ava better known as White Tiger. Fury, "Nova watch your left flank"! As he heard turned his head Nova was blind-sided by a sentry beam. Crashing into the ground next to Power man. White Tiger just chuckled as the training of the young teens continued.

It wasn't long before something was brought to Fury's attention. Over the Shield issued wrist communicators Agent Coulson called, "Director I may have something you would be very interested in seeing sir". Fury answered, "Ok… team dry off and meet in the intel room". With Tiger in step with him it didn't take long for them to get to the room. As the door slide to the side agent Coulson was calm but his eyes shined with excitement over the information he wanted to share.

Fury, "Save the news for when the rest of the team get here Coulson". In another hour the rest of the team was sitting around the rooms table. All eyes looking trained on Coulson waiting to hear the news. Sitting at the head set to the table was Fury with a nod he gave Coulson the go ahead. Clearing his throat he began, "Nearly two years ago reports of thugs getting web to walls and hanging upside down began to pop up. Later on the reports said of a lean figure in a red mask and hoodie stopping bank robbers.

"Soon our friend in new Jameson put out a want aid to see if anyone could get a picture of the vigilantly. The months that followed this video was put out on a Monday morning of a woman being robbed". The video was fuzzy as the camera focus on a lean figure swinging from what looked like a rope.

Coulson, "It was another few months before some one posted a better video showing someone crawl along a building before they swung away on a wrist fired rope". Plying the other video the teens saw the same lean figure in a new body fitting shirt and baggy blue pants crawling and running along a wall. But upon shoot the strange rope the figure was off at a blinding speed.

Power man, "Has anyone even seen this guy yet". Coulson, "After the first year there was nothing until Jameson gave a three hundred dollar reward for anyone with a good photo of the vigilantly. In four months a young photographer a Midtown High sent in at least eight pictures of the figure. Jameson named the figure Spiderman. But now Jameson call's him an enemy to every one in New York. I've been following his activates he's been stopping robberies, thugs and gang activities, along with some super powered criminals.

"His style is mostly hit and miss but one person has been in regular contact with Spiderman. Name Peter Parker seventeen years old high achiever in multiple fields mostly science. He free-lances for both Jameson and Norman Osborne. Thanks to Osborne's labs Peter helped created a strain of animal genes that could enhance human strength. But the research came to an end after one scientist tried to create the strains within the animals themselves.

"Lets just say he didn't leave the lab in very good health that day". After all the info. on Peter was giving Fury inhaled then said, "Coulson tell the main deck to turn course to New York City. Team your going out once we get within the city limits. Find this Spiderman and see if you can found out anything you can on him. Tiger you got the lead and make sure everyone stay on the same channel this time".

Nova chuckled as the director looked at his with a wary glance to turn and leave with Coulson. Within five hours the team of young heroes were running along the rooftops to find the Spiderman. Tiger, "Ok split up and find this guy so we can give his route to the Director. An Nova stay off the music radio this time or I'll put a few claws marks into your helmet".

With the threat noted they went off to find their target. It was three hours and still no sign of the Spiderman and Tiger's team was growing uneasy. Nova, "Uhh looked what time it is…can we just try again later"? Power man, "Relax buddy we'll find him and then tell the Director how to find him".

Tiger was on her own combing over the roofs from the shadows until a red blur swung past her position. Tiger, "I got him moving to follow now". Tiger was amazed at the lean Spiders speed as he strange ropes shot from his wrist one after the other. What Tiger didn't know was that Spiderman a.k.a Peter Parker was heading home his nightly patrol didn't show any problems tonight.

It was only when Peter rounded a corner that he heard the steady echo of footsteps. Using his senses he could make out the figure of a woman who was keeping pace with him a building back. In a series of three quick turned Peter dived into an alley then chanced his clothes. Stepping out at the opposite end he felt the girl stop as he made his way to a subway.

Tiger was really upset not only did she lose him, she couldn't smell him after he dove into the alley. Tiger, "Tiger to Fury the Spider has left the area. I sorry sir I think he noticed me". Fury was caught off guard that someone managed to out run White Tiger but still he called the team back to try another time.

**Three months later**

It was tough work but Tiger had to pushed her self. To not only follow but also keep pace with the Spider. Slowly she began to approach him as he sat next to a gargoyle. Seeing the area of his masks mouth move she could tell he was talking but to whom. Within another five minutes he kicked of the ledge and swung off. Keeping a good sprint she followed him until he came into a suburb opening the window to a two-story house he went in. Turning on a lamp light next to a bed Tiger watched as Spiderman took of his mask revealing who he was. None other than Peter Parks Jameson's free-lancer.

Tiger went deep into though, _'Why would he take pictures of himself then give them to a guy who would use them to hurt his image'_. For the time being she watched as he changed his costume Tiger saw his thin but still very fit body. It wasn't long before he turned of the light and went to sleep. Tiger, "Director Fury I find more than enough information about Spiderman".

**Eight months later**

For Peter it was a lot of work at first, not only getting use to Shield being around him nearly twenty four hours a day. But also having four other super power teammates around him as well. But in that time Peter grow use to having a morning walk to school with Ava after their morning sparing matches.

She was really caught off guard in their first training session. When Peter managed to avoid all of the punches and claws. Peter, "Its my Spider sense it allows me to detect any one or danger aimed at me. So shall we continue"? With the new idea of how to train Peter Ava did her best to mold him into a better fighter. But slowly she saw that he was generally a kind guy but with a sense of putting other before his own life.

Today however news of a bounty of Spiderman was put up by a crime gang that got tired of him getting in the way. The bounty was half a million and the gang leader was unknown but Peter refused to stay in the helicarrier. Gliding down to the city below Peter went on his patrol against Director Fury's orders. It was easy to find the gangs main hideout and Peter began with his usually witty entrance. "Hey did you guy's know its illegal to take over a place with out any proper notifications from the city".

Grabbing what ever they could the gangs began to fight Peter. Using his agility he grabbed on then throw the same thug into a charging group. With a few along a catwalk they began to shot a Peter with random firearms. Peter easily dodged their random shots, even with Peter came in range they still couldn't hit him. With a chuckle he ran along a fallen beam to drop kick two thugs then punched another square in the jaw. _'No wonder these guys put a bounty on my head'_.

While Peter was engaged with the gang Fury sent the rest of the team to investigate a string of strange a currencies involving a mercenary call the Shocker. Fury, "Spiderman's gone dark but this mercenaries the one pulling the strings involving his bounty. Find him and bring him in". It didn't take long for Peter to deal with the gang and contact the police. _'I know Fury's going to give me an ear full. But still I took out a gang of thirty thugs'._ A mini Spiderman playing a video game appears in a thought bubble. Over the mini Spiderman the words new high score appeared after he finished a level.

Making his way back on to the helicarrier Peter was met by a strange group of people wearing animals heads. Peter, "Maybe I should have listened to Fury". It wasn't long before a series of events unfolded on the helicarrier with the Zodiac group, Fury, and a lot of new Spider gadgets. Now we find Peter, Fury, and Fury's brother on a slightly sinking helicarrier fighting for control of a weapon.

The fight ends with Fury's brother escaping. However Peter has a heart to heart with Fury. Turning to Peter he show a sincere look on his face saying, "Some times kid its better not to let all your secrets be know. But for most it's not good to keep secrets. What happened to your Uncle is up to you to tell the rest of the team at any time. Still don't keep it bottled up sooner or later you won't like where it leads you".

**Three weeks later**

In a regular world places like the helicarrier would be a threat to any enemy force. But now the helicarrier was sinking into the river next to Manhattan. How ever the last person on board was Peter sacrificing the last escape pod to Harry Osborn his best friend. Reaching a certain depth the pressure being pushed on the ships cabins caused ruptures in a number of places causing a large implosion.

The blast rocket Peter through a least two levels only for he to be pinned under a metal beam and some scrape metal. His costume was tattered and nearly shredded in some places but Peter still felt a slow warmth creep over a few parts of is body. "This is going to hurt a lot but at least ill make it out". Thinking fast he begins flexing his pinned arm to one side. After a good jerk and twist Peter felt his arm loosen then popped free from its joint.

In a short agonizing scream he clawed free from the beam and scaled a nearby wall as best he could. His left arm now freely dangling from is socket Peter started to feel the warmth crept to more parts of his body. Finding a still intact window he kicked it several times before the water poured in only to swipe him out in the cold waters. The cold water slowly cradled him into a slow sleep. Peter barely knew where he was as a piercing light assaulted his eyes.

Looking to his right he saw the slow steady beep of a heart monitor. Examining his surroundings he found he was in a hospital. Looking up as best he could he saw his Aunt May sleeping on a chair with Ava next to her. Peter, "Aunt May, Ava where am I? Hey can you guys hear me"? Slowly they opened their eyes as sleep was replaced with tears as for his aunt. She jumped clear off here chair and covered the distance between the fast to give him a hug. May with tear sliding down her face said, "Peter when Principle Coulson and Ava told me you got hurt by a motorcycle I ran over to see you. Thank goodness your ok".

Peter was dumb founded but glad they came up with a good story to cover his injuries. It was a few days before the hospital gave Peter the ok but his arm was still in bandages from the odd way he dislocated it. _'I'll have to find a good gift for Danny as thanks for showing me that move. Even due I didn't listen on how to put it back'_.

It wasn't long before a new problem came up with no place to live Peter had to convince his Aunt to let his team live with them. But to his surprise she didn't pay it any mind and so began his life with his team.

**Two months later**

_'Great Harry hate me, well not me but Spiderman is still apart of me. I just need to get my mind back into the swing of things'_. Rounding a corner Peter found that the schools summer dance was coming up soon and he didn't have a date. With a sigh Peter told himself, "Looks like another dance I won't be attending". The next three days went by much of the same, a few bad guys here and there nothing new.

The day of the dance Peter was walking out of his room after a nice nap to hear the water running in the bathroom._ 'I'm sure everyone left to the dance today and Aunt May won't be home until tomorrow afternoon'_. Still in thought Peter was surprise to see the still wet Ava walk out into the hall just as startled as him. _'I always new she would have a nice toned body under her costume but now I get to see a still wet goddess. Her skin its just so beautiful and her face it… it just screams purity. Am I… is this what guys feel when they're love struck'_.

Peter thoughts came to and end as Ava gave him a clean jab to the sternum. Off balanced he propped himself on the wall was Ava jogged to her room. Eyes still on her body Peter watched as her hips swayed with each step. Regaining his composure he knew he screwed up, knocking on her door Ava gave no reply. Peter, "Ava look I need to know why you didn't go to the dance". After a number of knocks Ava growing tired of his question shouted, "Because no one asked me to go ok".

Peter was stunned saying in a whisper with his eyes looked at the floor, "If I had known I would have asked you". Peter didn't know but Ava heard him and she felt he heart flutter. Ava, _'I never… no he only said that so I wouldn't feel bad. Peter is my friend and team leader nothing more'._

In half an hour Peter came up with a plan to get Ava out of her room. Changing into his costume then crawling outside to Ava's window he knocked twice and seeing him she knew what he had in mind. Getting into her own costume she and Peter were running along the moist air of the New York roofs. Ava, "Peter where are we going"? Peter stopped at the place where he usually went to talk to his gargoyle. _'I still don't get why he talks to that thing'_. Landing on the roof Peter opened a skylight slightly so the sounds inside the building could escape. In no time the sounds of classical music filled the air. With the soft strings and floats filled the air Peter turned to Ava, "Sorry about the secret but even heroes need a day off to dance right".

With a chuckle Ava said, "MJ was right you can be a dork sometimes". Extending her hands Peter accepted them to soon begin a slow waltz. It didn't take long for the music to become even softer enticing Ava to go along with the music. Her head slowly drifted into Peter shoulder at first catching him off guard. Rendered stiff was beside to describe how he was acting until he heard something vibrate from Ava's throat to his chest.

_'She's… she's purring into… woo I love dances'. _Slowly wrapping his arms around her frame Peter didn't care, she was with a girl that just made him feel even happier. For Ava it was just the same, _'Why do I feel so safe in his arms? It's as if I know he feels like I do. Peter how did you work your way to mean so much to me'?_

With the music's end their embrace did not change Ava's purring did stop to Peter's disappointment he really enjoyed the odd vocal pitch. Pushing off from Peter, Ava looked at him still well in his reach. Ava, "Peter lets head home its nearly twelve and I want to get up early to go shopping tomorrow. Plus you have to give Jameson some of pictures of 'Spiderman'". Free from Peter grasp she had a cocky smirk under her mask as she said his alias. Peter, "JJ will get his pictures I just need to find a different location to take them. I want to look good when I get on the front page of the newspaper". With her hands on her hips she swayed to in as she walked to the roofs edge saying, "You want to look good when Jameson talks smack about you. You got a weird hobby".

Before Peter could answer she leapt off the roof and went into a full sprint while laughing as Peter tried to explain himself. But none of it mattered for some reason Ava was really happy just to have spent the time with her friend.

**Four months later**

It was a long night not only was the team tired but Ava got the biggest surprise she had ever heard. Peter had lost his Uncle Ben much like she lost her own father to violence. She felt glad that Peter told her and the team about the night he lost his Uncle. Also how he could have stop the thug if he hadn't lie about what he was doing.

Sam, "Peter did you ever catch the guy responsible"? His words received a sharp stare from Luke until Danny added in. Danny, "I am sure Peter is at peace with the villain. For if not for many moments of our life we would not have been whom we are know". Danny words cut the air but Ava saw on Peter's face not a look of relief but a still saddened glance.

Trying to cover it up he popped in a moved to distract them but I wasn't fooling Ava. Following him put the stairs she caught him before he went into his room. Ava, "Peter I can see you holding something back. What do you want to say"? Peter face showed a quick glance once more of sadness until he said, "It's ok… just hard for me to talk about Uncle Ben. I wish he could see me sometimes. See who I used his advise to change my life".

Ava felt the same many times she wished that she could share her achievements with her own father. But for Peter his parents left him and his only father figure died. What she did next was pure instinct and with the intent to comfort her friends. A peck to the cheek she said, "Pete I'm sure both my father and your Uncle couldn't be more happy at how our lives turned out".

His expression lighten up ever so slightly giving her his thanks Peter ducked into his room a flustered at the kiss. _'Woo… why did she…? Some times I guess good things just come to you'._

**One week later**

Peter, Danny, and Ava were making their way across the roofs of Manhattan. So far the night was quite but that came to and end once the sounds of someone crying for help erupted from an alley. Danny was first to take out the two attackers with Tiger giving him a hand.

Once on the ground Peter started to help the victim only to stop as he saw how it was. Backing away the victim said, "Well I would say I'm glad to see yah Spidey… but". With Tiger and Iron Fist now in earshot they heard Peter say some thing very dark. "If I had know it was you I would have let them keep going. I'm out of here". Using his web shooters Peter was off and well above the roofs making his way east.

Danny, "That was most odd of him to say". The victim said his own equally dark words, "that chump should just off him self in my opinion". Ava turned to the victim looking right into his face but he continued in a mocking tone, "You two don't know that state that Spider punk left me in the last time I met him do you".

Ava was on edge she wanted to shut the jerk up thinking it was just another on of Jameson's sympathizers but she knew Peter was keeping one last thing bottle deep inside by the way he acted. Storming after him with Danny keeping pace as best he could they found him on the same roof with his gargoyle friend. Danny moved closer, "Pete I know it is not my place to ask but I must be true. We all have nothing to hid from one another we are friends nearly close to family. Please tell us what happened".

Peter shook his head on to say, "But that's just it you all are my family. I can't loss what faith you have in me over my past. Please lets just…" Ava was now standing over looking right into his masked eyes. _'Even with her eyes covered they still scream with worry and asking the same question I don't want to answer'. _Sighing Peter began, "It wasn't easy for me to get over Uncle Ben's death. I went around looking for the thug with my only lead being that the guy had a tattoo on his wrist. After weeks of taking out street thugs one after another I found him. But after he shot at me a few times I started to beat him up. I wanted him to remember the pain he caused me… but then Uncle Ben's words of life stopped me. I questioned everything I did to find the one person that took someone so close to me away.

"The police caught him only because I left him next to a the jewelry store he robbed. But every time I remember that night I remember how close I was from becoming something else". A tear crept its way past his mask as Ava waved Danny to leave them. Stepping closer Ava took Peter into a close embrace allowing him to silently cry into her shoulder.

_'He kept that dark moment of his life locked up and… I almost did what he almost did. Peter your moments of strength amaze me and for you to help others learn from your mistakes are even more amazing. You really are a hero'._

**Sometime later that week**

Ava was alone in the house was what she thought any way. Danny bought tickets for him and the guys to go out. But she didn't know that May Parker took Peters ticket to see the movie in his place. Now making his way up the stair Ava was startled to bump into him as she left her room.

Peter, "Oh sorry Ava didn't mean to do that". Ava looking in to face said, "I thought you and the others were going to the movies". Peter scratches the back of his head comically to say, "Aunt May swiped my ticket so I came back home". Ava brushed it off but as she walked away Peter couldn't help to stare at her

_'The sway of her fit hips, the walk that scream the she can hold her own. Am I…'_. Still looking Peter's body went on autopilot as he caught her shoulder. Peter, "Hey Ava want to watch a movie in my room I have a projector with better sound them the living rooms speakers". Ava didn't know what to say but she crossed her arms and pointed her hips to one side answering, "What is this a pity date"? Peter due a little hurt laughed it off saying, "No just friends enjoying the others company".

Ava shook her head, then told him to set every thing up. Without her seeing Peter did a victory pose glad that she would spend time with him. It wasn't long before they were watching the bad Judge Dredd movie. Both agreeing that the Dredd 3d movie was much better. It was long before they were imitating Stallone's voice and making fun of the bad or cheesy on liners. Lying on Peter's bed Ava some how felt safe but oddly sleepy.

With both of them spread out on the one person bed Ava had her back nearly pressed to Peters body. While Peters front was nearly touching her back. At the angle he was at however his eyes slowly wondered to Ava revealing shirt collar. Not most it wasn't that much exposure but he could clearly make out the kind and color of her bra, along with how smooth her skin looked. _'Man why is my breath getting so heavy'._

Peter did not notice his lower half expand at the thrill of seeing and thinking of Ava's exposed and possibly very soft skin. But Ava could hear the change in his breathing then feel a warmth poke her rear end. _'What… no is he… Peter is excited over me'?_

Doing everything to straighten his mind Peter saw his member poking Ava slightly eased himself away. _'Damn I hope she didn't notice'. _Turning her head she looked right at him to say, "Pete, what made you so hot under the collar"? His blush was apparent and in a snap he made his way to his private bathroom. Completely embarrassed he shouted from behind the closed door, "Sorry Ava I… I hope you won't hate me for what just happened… I'm sorry".

Hearing his apology wasn't what struck her or even that Peter had a pitched tent. It was that it was over her and he thought that she was going to dislike him for it. She chose to hide next to the bathroom door as Peter came back into the room. His face upon entering showed his thoughts clearly. _'She left without even he…'. _

Without finishing his though Ava jumped Peter sending him onto his back. Before a word left his lips he felt something trap them in place. In the changing light of the dark room Peter saw Ava pinning him to the ground in a lip lock. _'She feels something for me'_. For Ava is was just a strange,_ 'I don't… why and I kissing him… but please fight back'. _He did but only to pull her into a deeper kiss.

With his arms around he lower back and her hands on his shoulder it was as if time stopped for the two young heroes. It was unknown to them how long they held the kiss but neither cared looking into the eyes of the young Latin girl all Peter said was, "Ava if this is a dream please never let me wake up". Ava gave a loving smirk saying, "No my little Spider its not a dream. You just made it to the next level".

Ava knew it was a cheesy line but it worked as Peter sat up to bring her into another deep kiss.

**Jester stretch's saying; Ok this is a one shot just want to say that now. I had to move this forward to get my friend off my back. But still it was just a costume I was going to add into my fanfic. Any way I'd like to say thanks to however reads this and if people like it I might continue it. But like always peace off. **


End file.
